Harry Potter and the Return of the Phoenix
by scyus
Summary: This is dark time for wizardly world. More death, more blood, more tortures, and now, with the death of the greatest wizard, Albus Dumbledore, everyone awaits anxiously to meet their fate. But no one could be as anxious as Harry Potter. As he will...
1. The Mother's Plot

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Universe. (Wish I did though. Then I could be SO SO SO rich. But oh well. ;-)

Harry Potter and the Return of the Phoenix

Summery: This is dark time for wizardly world. More death, more blood, more tortures, and now, with the death of the greatest wizard, Albus Dumbledore, everyone awaits anxiously to meet their fate. But no one could be as anxious as Harry Potter. As he will try to find 6 horcruxes and go after final seventh one, he is torn with sorrow and hopelessness. Only if he could see a sign of hope that he can win against the world's most evil sorcerer.

Chapter 1. The Mother's Plot

"_Crucio,_" said a high, cold voice.

The Death Eater shrieked as he writhed on the stone cold floor. The rest of the Death Eaters standing behind Voldemort, clearly afraid they could be tortured as well. One Death Eater was trying to comfort one sobbing women.

"My son, Draco. Please, My Lord, please forgive him. He is only 16 years old. He is only a child. _Lucius's _child,_ my_ child. Please forgive him. Torture me, _kill me _instead if you have to," pleaded women.

"Cissa, you do not plead the Dark Lord. Your son, Draco has failed him. He has to be punished…"

"How can you say to your nephew! Look at him! He is dying!"

Malfoy just coughed up some blood, and Narcissa sobbed harder.

"I do not need a Death Eater who cares, who loves, who is afraid to kill." Snared the cold voice.

"My Lord…I tried…I almost succeed, but Snape…"

"_SILENCE!" _the cold voice interrupted. "I do not need to hear your pathetic excuses, Malfoy. You are just like your father, weak, abstain-minded, and coward. You deserve this pain, _Crucio!_"

Another scream sprang out and the sobbing hardened. It only last 30 second, but to everyone, it seems like it lasted eternity.

"Want to say something to me, Malfoy?" sniggered the voice. "I can easily access your feeble mind, Malfoy. You want me to take back what I just said, don't you? Well, I am not going to, but I have to admit, your mother is stronger than I expected. Pity that you didn't inherit her bravery."

"And my sly friend Severus, why did _you_ kill Dumbledore? I thought I made myself clear when I told it was Malfoy's test. Did you want to take the glory to yourself?"

"My Lord, I was aware of your command. Nonetheless, Malfoy's delay could have jeopardized your plan, so I thought I should step in. I did not care about the glory. As long as you are my Lord, then the glory is mine." said Snape calmly.

"I sense great deception with your mind. You are hiding something aren't you! Even my beloved pet, Nagini, senses your deception!" snared the cold voice.

The giant serpent slid down from shadowy figure and wrapped Snape, as if it was waiting for a command to strike him. Snape, unnerved by the snake's behavior, sternly replied,

"My Lord. You know of magic as beyond we can comprehend. How can I hide my thought from your greatness?"

"Ahahaha!" laughed Voldemort, "I haven't laughed ever since I was resurrected. You amuse me Snape. No wonder that fool, Dumbledore, trusted you so much. The fool's mistake, the mistake I will not take."

"My Lord, as I have told you before, my loyalty always stayed with you. I have never thought for second to abandon you."

"LIES! If your loyalty stayed with me, then you should have searched me. You should have given your life, instead of siding with my enemy to cling your life desperately. Am I wrong?"

"My Lord, like I have told you, I have thought to risk my life to search for you. But, I believed you wouldn't return. I know now that was my worst mistake. Still, I wanted to avenge you. So I sided with Dumbledore to learn more about your enemy and kill Dumbledore and Harry Potter, but then, you have returned. That's why I returned to you and risked my life being a spy and killed Dumbledore. Didn't the murder of Dumbledore proved my royalty?"

"My Lord! Do not trust Snape. He could have done more for us, but…" shrieked a woman.

"Be quiet Bellatrix! You do not make decision for Dark Lord! Mind your places!" Snared Snape.

"How dare you…." Bellatrix opened her mouth angrily.

"My Lord, may I request a private conversation?" requested Snape

"Request granted," said Lord Vordemort, "leave us!"

Every black shadowy figure murmured and quietly left. Narcissa Malfoy took her unconscious son and quietly left. She put tucked her son on his bed, but didn't stay with her son. The hatred burned inside. She could feel the rage crushing her fear. She wanted revenge. She didn't care about anything other than her own child. She wanted the man, who caused this to suffer like her son. She walked back. As she was walking, she saw Snape, walking toward her.

"Narcissa! The Dark Lord ordered to leave him alone."

"Snape, come with me. I want to talk to you," said Narcissa with hatred.

"Narcissa, if it's about your son Draco…"

"Of course it's about my son Draco!" snapped Narcissa, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SUPPORT HIM WHEN THE DARK LORD TORTURED HIM! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING TO HELP HIM! YOU COULD HAVE EVEN LIED!"

"Narcissa I…have nothing to say. You are right. I failed to protect Draco because I was…afraid of the Dark Lord. You have every right to hate me."

"I do not need your pathetic excuse or apology. You have to make up for your failure with action," snapped Narcisaa.

"All right. What is it you want me to do?"

"Kill him."

"Harry Potter? I will gladly crush his every…"

"Not Potter! The…"

"What are you doing Cissa!" interrupted Belitrix. "why are you talking to that traitorous slime ball!"

"We will talk later Snape." Beamed Narcissa.

"Indeed we will Narcissa. Indeed we will…"

A/N: This is my first fiction. I know, I know. I suck, but please don't be harsh on me. If you didn't like my story, then please give me some criticisms. I need a devil's advocate after all. Thank you for reading my story and review please!

Review of the Day: "Ah, Harry, how often this happens, even between the best of friends! Each of us believes that what he has to REVIEW is much more important than anything the other might have to contribute!"—Albus Dumbledore (HP 6) _I got this idea from someone I forgot the name. Thank you to that person._


	2. Mysterious Stranger of Ministry

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Universe. (Wish I did though. Then I could be SO SO SO rich. But oh well. ;-)

Harry Potter and the Return of the Phoenix

Summary: This is dark time for wizardly world. More death, more blood, more tortures, and now, with the death of the greatest wizard, Albus Dumbledore, everyone awaits anxiously to meet their fate. But no one could be as anxious as Harry Potter. As he will try to find 6 horcruxes and go after final seventh one, he is torn with sorrow and hopelessness. Only if he could see a sign of hope that he can win against the world's most evil sorcerer.

* * *

Personal reviews below: 

_Annie: Thank you so much for your kind review! You made my day. You are my first review I have ever got. I am so glad that it was you who made it. Also, thank you for making my story your favorite. Hope you like chapter 2._

_DCoD: Thank you so much for you encouragement. I hope you enjoy chapter 2. I won't let you down._

_sappyx: Thank you for the e-mail review! I don't know about updating everyday, but I will try to update every weekend. Glad you liked my story. Hope you enjoy chapter 2. _

* * *

Chapter 2. Mysterious Stranger of Ministry 

It was nearing 3 p.m. The Minister of Magic groaned as he looked at stacks of paper on his desk. His shining black hair was now silvery white and most of them fall out. He now had wrinkles on his forehead as well.

He looked at the mirror. As he looked, he was horrified at the image. During these several months, he has been aged. He could have sworn that he looked as he was aged 30 more years. He thought cheering charm would cheer him up, but he was too depressed to even perform a magic.

He closed his eyes and thought of the past, before he became the Minister of Magic. He remembered that he always complained about not getting any letters. He even wished that he could get hate letters. As he was thinking, he chuckled and shook his head. Now, he gets 10,000 hate letters everyday. He didn't read most of them, but he could tell that they wanted him to be sacked. The truth is, he wanted to leave this office. He wanted to step outside without hearing people's angry comments.

The letter, he can take it because of the fire, but the angry comments annoy him the most. He can't ever stop them. It always goes through one of his ears, enters into the brain, messes everything up, then goes out through other ear.

He was now getting angry. How an earth was he supposed to stop Dumbledore's death? He didn't even know where or when Dumbledore disappears. He even tried to send the aurors to spy on him, but they all return getting beaten to the pulp. One of aurors had fungus growing on his forehead. Other had an black eye. Every time he looks at those aurors, he wonders how did that old man learned to use magic like that.

He looked at the stacks of letter again. Maybe the half, no, all of them wouldn't be there if only that Potter boy could just support him. All he have to do is to say, "Minster is doing a good job." But noooo. Potter had to be stubborn, like that old man. Dumbledore's man through and through.

He was pulling what is left of his hair. He couldn't think of anyway to end this misery. He just came back from Dumbledore's funeral and failed to convince Potter. He thought the death of Dumbledore might make him talk, but it was easier to beat the dragon without magic than to convince him.

He was thinking of going to sleep. He stood up, held his wand, and was about to apparate to his home. Suddenly,

_Crack!_

With large crack a black hooded man appeared. His face was covered with a mask. His robe were blackish green. He was a Death Eater. Before Scrimgeour could act, the stranger cried: "_Expelliarmus!"_ The wand that minister was holding flew over few feet.

"Hello Minister," said the stranger.

"Wa-what are you d-doing h-h-here?" stammered Scrimgeour. "I d-don't know h-how you c-came here, but you are dead."

"Me? Dead? I don't think I will be killed by a stammering fool!" laughed the stranger.

"Why are you here? To kill me? Well, you have to get pass my aurors."

"HA! Don't make me laugh. Your aurors are not in the Ministry. I can read you mind." snared the stranger.

"Why you…"

"SILENCE! I do not have time to play game. Sit down, NOW!" ordered the stranger.

Scrimgeour obediently sat on his chair. He was trembling with fear.

"Now that I have your attention, I would like to give you advice…"

"Advice? You are not going to kill me?" interrupted the minister.

"Yes, I do not plan to kill you, but don't make me change my mind!"

"Now where was I? Ahhhh yes. Advice. Well minister, I advice you to leave the office immediately."

"WHAT! You got to be kidding! Why do I listen to that rubbish advice?" the minister shouted angrily

"The Dark Lord plans to kill you. You wouldn't stand a chance against him. Even I got passed through the ministry's barrier. Beside, I can tell that you don't like this job."

Scrimgeour listened to his reason attentively. Half of him wanted to kill the stranger. The other half agreed with him.

The stranger could tell that he was struggling. He just needed little bit of threat.

"Well minister I can see two options. If you choose to follow my advice, then you will be alive. If you choose to ignore my advice, then I have to kill you," threatened the stranger.

"But-but but—if I leave—my reputation, my pride, will be burn down to hell."

"If I kill you, your reputation will be known as the Minister who was murdered so easily."

"But-but-but…let me think about this."

"All right. You have 6 hours to make decision. Oh and one more thing. If you choose to leave, which I am sure you will, put Arthur Weasly in your office."

"Why?"

"Do you need reason for everything?" snared the stranger.

"All right, but answer this question. Why are you saving me from _You-Know-Who_?"

"Let's just say…that I have a friend's promise to keep."

Before Scrimgeour said anything, the stranger replied, "You have 6 hours. Remember that I can easily kill you, so is the Dark Lord."

With loud crack, the stranger disappeared, leaving the minister with confused thoughts, and a phoenix's feather.

A/N: That was Chapter 2. I know this fiction is Action category, but I was thinking mystery is better way to start the story.

From the previous experience, I know readers get frustrated when the author don't update soon. I am going to update one or twochapters during weekends. In the next chapter, Harry Potter will apear. Please read and review. Thank you!—scyus

Review of the Day:"How can you stick up for Lockhart now, Hermione, eh?" Ron called through the curtain as he pulled Harry's limp fingers through the cuff. "If Harry had wanted REVIEW he would have asked."—Ron Weasly (HP 2)


	3. Greeting from the Dementors

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Universe. (Wish I did though. Then I could be SO SO SO rich. But oh well. ;-)

Harry Potter and the Return of the Phoenix

Summary: This is dark time for wizardly world. More death, more blood, more tortures, and now, with the death of the greatest wizard, Albus Dumbledore, everyone awaits anxiously to meet their fate. But no one could be as anxious as Harry Potter. As he will try to find 6 horcruxes and go after final seventh one, he is torn with sorrow and hopelessness. Only if he could see a sign of hope that he can win against the world's most evil sorcerer.

_**Ben**: Thank you for saying my story is good. Now to answer your question, I guess you will have to wait and see._

_**DCoD**: Thank you for your second review. You rock!_

_**IAMCOOLLIKEHARRYPOTTER**: Well, you are the first person to give me hate review. I understand your problem, but you can't possible make me write Harry having you-know-what with Ginny in the first chapter. Still, thanks for putting me into your favorite author. I will try to put romance and action as much as I can. If you want intense romance or action, but give me some suggestions next time._

_**Bslug**: Ouch. You hurt my feelings man. I can take hate reviews, but this one is too much. Didn't I tell you that this is my first fiction I wrote? And can you please stop saying f word? Seriously, you have to know that it's hard to write a fiction. I was planning to put romance and action in the chapter three, but couldn't you wait a little bit? Mysterious way grabs interest. Anyway, here is some romance and action. I hope you are happy!_

_**Annie**: Thank you for your support. I was kind of down when I read Ultimate's review, but your review brightened me. I don't really like to write long chapter because I like to read short chapters. Plus I can't really write that well to lengthen my chapters. I will definitely try my best though. You rock!_

_**sappyx**: Thanks so much for that review man. I will try to update as fast as I can, but I have homework and test to prepare. Good luck with your story. You rock!_

A/N: Due to complains about not putting action and romance thing, I am going to put action and romance as much as I can. Now, to answer the question. I am not going to tell who is Snape suppose to kill. Although, I thought I made it obvious. I will give you bits and bits of clue to find out. I can't not tell you the mysterious death eater's identity either, but I promise that he will appear again. I will signal you when there is a clue.

I have to thank my friend, who shall be unknown, for helping me in romance part. I am not big fan romance. So if you can, give me some suggestion about romance stuff. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_**

* * *

Chapter 3. Greeting from Dementors**_

"Come on Harry, are you with us? Hello?" asked Ron.

Harry Potter was just staring outside. He wasn't looking for something particular. It seemed neither Ron nor Hermione knew what was going on in Harry's brain.

I had to do that.

_You fancy her!_

That's why I have to do that.

_But she doesn't care._

Well I do.

_You should care about her opinion than your own feeling toward her._

But I don't want her to get hurt.

_That's why you should protect her!_

But...

"HARRY! WAKE UP!" yelled Ron,

"Are you sick or something? Come on!" shouted Hermione as she was pinching Harry arm.

"Ouch! Hermione, that hurt!" exclaimed Harry.

"Finally, it took you 56 pinches to bring back to us." sighed Hermione as she rolled her eyes, "What were you thinking about Harry?"

"Umm… nothing."

"Nothing? Harry, I have known you for about 6 years. You don't think about nothing even though your arm is starting to bleed a little," said Ron.

"Blood? Huh? Hermione what did you do!"

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, what were you thinking about?"

"Well, it's— you see, it's kinda— umm hard to explain."

"Is it Ginny?" Ron and Hermione asked simultaneously.

"Huh... what? How did you know I was thinking about Ginny?"

"Harry isn't it obvious?" asked Ron as he was grinning

"Even Ron knows that, which means it's very obvious," said Hermione as Ron was frowning.

"What's that supposed mean?"

"It means nothing Ron. Anyway I bet you won't even talk to Ginny because of Lord Voldemort, aren't you?"

"Are you using Legilimency Hermione? How do you know my thoughts and stuff?"

"From experience. You always try to push away someone you care when you are in danger. You want everyone to be safe and happy. You often put yourself in danger for us, and often try to convince us not to put ourselves in danger."

Both Harry and Ron lost their words.

"Umm Hermione? Are you sure you are not using Legilemency? You know so much about him. It seems you are very interested in him," said Ron, sounding slightly jealous.

"Don't be rubbish Ron. He's just a friend. I could say so many things about you, too. Like how you sleep with your old—"

"Do you think I should let Ginny know?" interrupted Harry. "The fact that I have to—wait what was that?" alarmed Harry.

Harry thought he heard a girl voice. It was so familiar, strong yet gentle. He thought it was in his head, but the other half is saying that it was outside, more like right next to him. He was looking around, to see if there were any eavesdroppers. He looked at Hermione. She was avoiding his eye. She knew something.

"Ok Hermione, what is going on? And don't say you don't know because you never do."

"All right," sighed Hermione. "GinnyisrightnexttoyouHarry,"

"Hermione! You weren't supposed to tell!" said Ginny as she was taking off Harry invisibility cloak.

"Hey! How did you get my cloak, Ginny!" Harry snared playfully.

"Well when you left your cloak on your bed. I thought I should return it to you, so I grabbed it. But I felt little bit devious, so I wore it sat next to you because you probably won't let me."

"Well for a good reason, you shouldn't sit next to me. What if Voldemort sees you sitting next to me? You could be on his top list…"

"I told you, I don't care. I don't care. I just want to be with you. I know the risk, but I want to face with you. Don't you love me enough to let me make my own future?" said Ginny bursting into tears

"But Ginny…"

"It's wrong that we be half alive…half of ourselves. I love you." She moved closer to him. "Isn't it time for someone to save _your_ life instead?"

Harry was overwhelmed. For a second, he could have sworn he heard Dumbledore's sigh. "Thanks Ginny," muttered Harry, as a bright, slow smile appeared on his face.

He took her in his arm. Their lips were pressed together, as Ginny almost melted into Harry. There was nothing that could separate them, nothing that could ruin this perfect moment—

"_Hem, Hem."_

Coughed Ron. "Me and Hermione will leave you alone."

"It's Hermione and I, Ron. Come on," said Hermione.

Hermione was grabbing Ron arm. They are kind of in rush to leave Harry and Ginny. Harry could tell something was going on between them. He definitely saw a blush from both of them.

"Ginny, do you have any idea what's going on between those two?"

"Let's just say my brother grew up during last few months," said Ginny.

For ten minutes, Harry started to talk about the prophecy. How it was Harry's destiny to defeat Voldemort. He expected Ginny to be shocked, but she was actually calm. It seemed as she knew about it the whole time.

"I knew you would be the one who will defeat Voldemort, Harry. I would be surprised if you weren't the "Chosen One". So how would you defeat Voldemort?"

"That's where it gets complicated and dangerous. Voldemort uses this thing called Horcrux. He has 7 of them. The 7th Horcrux reside in his body. Dumbledore and I destroyed 2 of them. So, I have to destroy four more until I kill Voldemort. Knowing him, it would be extremely dangerous task," explained Harry.

"Yes Harry, but you are not going to do it alone. Ron, Hermione, and _I _will be there."

"Thanks Ginny."

"No problem, Harry," whispered Ginny, as she was leaning toward Harry.

Their lips were pressed again. Harry felt as if every nerve ending were on fire. It wasn't just like they were kissing for the first time; it seemed as if this was the invention of the kiss. When they were done, both Harry and Ginny were breathless.

They waited for Ron and Hermione, but they weren't coming.

"Do you think we should check on them?"

"You can try, Harry," giggled Ginny.

"Women these days, they are so mysterious," mumbled Harry.

He slowly walked toward the compartment where Ron and Hermione were. When he arrived, he saw two figures kissing. Their lips were pressed tightly as though glue together. Harry thought he should interrupt them to get revenge. Then again, he wanted Ron and Hermione to get along well, so he decided to walk back quietly. When he came back, Ginny asked Harry,

"How are they?"

"They look as if they were glued together."

Ginny gave another giggle. Two minutes later, Ron and Hermione came back. They were blushing fiercely. They were looking down to the floor.

"Had enough, _loverbirds?" _Harry asked causally.

"Huh? What? We are not going out," muttered Ron while his ear went very pink.

"Oh come off of it! I know you guys had feeling for each other. It was just matter of time before you guys start snogging each other senseless. It took you long enough to show it.

"So you are not mad?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Mad? How can I be mad when two of my best friends like each others? Just promise me one thing, don't fight again."

"It's a deal Harry," said Hermione brightly.

"Thanks mate," muttered Ron, still looking embarrassed.

Before Harry could reply to this, the train abruptly stopped.

"What was that?" asked Ron

"I don't know, did the train ran out of coal or something?" wondered Harry.

"Honestly, haven't you read _Hogwart: History_ yet? This train doesn't use coal. It runs by magic."

"Well, did the magic wear off?" asked Ginny.

"No. I know why it stopped. Look." Harry pointed out the window. There were thousands of dementors surrounding the train.

"_Attention student. We are going to stop for while. Do not panic. Get your wand ready and duck under your chair."_

Harry already felt their presence. He was starting to hear his mom screaming. He looked at Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. They were starting to looking miserable too. They looked as they were never going to be happy. Harry stood up and headed toward the conductor's seat.

"Harry where are you going?" asked Ginny.

"Going after Dementors. Voldemort probably sent them for me. I'm going to let anyone hurt because of me."

"Well, I am going with you," said Ginny. "and don't you object, Mr. Potter. I am going to stick to you like glue."

"Same here."

"Come on mate, let go kick Dementor's butt. If they have one that is."

Harry glared at them for while, but he sighed and let them follow. No use arguing to them. As Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione came closer to the front, they became weary.

There was a soft crackling noise, and the shivering light filled the conductor's seat. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny readied their wand. Before Harry could reach the door, the door opened slowly. There was a cloaked figure that soars above the ceiling. The face was covered by the hood. There was a glistening, grayish, decayed hand coming toward Harry. It was a dementor. Harry pointed the wand at the coming dementor and yelled—"_Expecto Patronum!"_

The enormous silvery stag erupted from Harry's wand. It stabbed the dementor with it's antler. It lifted the dementor and threw it away from Harry. The battened dementor fled. Harry saw several aurors, including Tonks and Lupin. The so many dementors were surrounding the aurors. Instinctively, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny pointed their wand at the dementors and yelled,

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

From Harry wand, a large stag erupted. From Hermione's, an otter came. From Ron, a beaver came. From Ginny's, a large deer, this was bit smaller than Harry's stag, charged along with 3 other patronuses. They drove away the dementors from the aurors. As the dementors fled, the aurors, gained their consciousness.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" asked Lupin wearily.

"What do you think he is doing here Remus? He saved our lives. Thanks Harry," thanked Tonks.

"No problem. Are you guys are ok?"

"Yeah, thanks to you Harry. I think that's all of them," said Lupin.

"What was that?" yelled one of the aurors.

"What now Liu?" said Tonks, rolling her eyes.

"MORE DEMENTORS ARE COMING THIS WAY. GET YOUR—hhmp."

One of the dementors just kissed Liu. Harry saw the side of the dementor's face. It was all filled with scars. It was pale purple. It was so boney, as if there was no fat at all. When the dementor turned around and faced Harry for few second. It quickly wore back it's hood. Harry now saw Dementor face. Its face was exactly like humans, except that it had bright crimson eyes. Parts of its nose were gone. The mouth was totally different. It was much wider and bigger than human's. It also had 2 large fangs. It was big as unicorn horns, so big that its mouth couldn't contain it.

"Tom? TOM? Damn it. Get your wand ready everyone. Ready!" alerted Tonks. And everyone was pointing the wand at dementors and yelled,

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

And the large stag led all the silvery animals to the dementors.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was difficult to write for me. To make things worse, I got one of the toughest English teacher ever. (He gives F to the test because the paper has crease :-( ) It is going to be hard for me to update regularly, but I will try. The chapter four's title is probably going to be "Dumbledore's Legacy". Please read and review 

Review of the Day: "And from now on, I don't care if my tea leaves spell REVIEW, Ron, REVIEW—I'm chucking them in the bin where they belong."—Ron Weasly (HP 5)


	4. Sirius's Appearance

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Universe. (Wish I did though. Then I could be SO SO SO rich. But oh well. ;-)

**_Harry Potter and the Return of the Phoenix_**

Summary: This is dark time for wizardly world. More death, more blood, more tortures, and now, with the death of the greatest wizard, Albus Dumbledore, everyone awaits anxiously to meet their fate. But no one could be as anxious as Harry Potter. As he will try to find 6 horcruxes and go after final seventh one, he is torn with sorrow and hopelessness. Only if he could see a sign of hope that he can win against the world's most evil sorcerer.

_**sappyx: **Thank you for your nice review. I am sorry I had to kill Tom Liu, but it was either him or Ginny Weasly._

_**Knock Knock: **Thanks for your review. Well there are about 5 aurors in the the train. Tom Liu is not Voldemort in a disguise. Why would a dementor perform a Kiss on Voldemort? You rock!_

_**Annie: **Glad you enjoyed the chapter. I would be honored to read and review your story._

A/N: People who reads this and not reviewing is really cowardly and lazy. I am sure you have some opinions about my fiction. It's just that you are lazy and too cowardly to write it. I don't care if you write negative review. I am not writing this to make friends with you. All I am doing is expressing my thoughts. You can say all the thing you want. However, all I want is THE TRUTH. Seriously, why would you write something that is not the truth? To get to me? To make me angry? Well I have to tell you that it won't get to me. My English teacher taught me this great quote: "He who angers you, conquers you." PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

This is new Ch 4. I decided to change it. I think this version is better.

**_

* * *

Chapter 4. Sirius's Appearance_**

The rest of the train ride was fairly normal. No attacks or deaths. Yet, Harry couldn't stop thinking about the dementor's attack.

"Harry? What are you thinking about?" asked Ginny.

"Huh? Oh, I was thinking about that dementor attack. I can't help it, but I think Voldemort didn't order that."

"What! Then, who else would send 10,000 dementors to the train that you happen to ride?" exclaimed Ron.

"I don't know, but it can't Voldemort. Why would he send 10,000 dementors to the school train? That attack was way too open. Also, why would he risk the alliance with dementor?"

"Hmmm. Harry definitely has a good point," murmured Hermione. "but I can't think of anyone else who can control dementors."

"Yeah, that's what worries me. Another Voldemort," said Harry.

* * *

Two hundred miles away, Voldemort was not happy. 

"_Crucio!" _shouted Voldemort. He pointed his wand at Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy screamed as if his limb is torn apart.

"Idiot boy. Did I ordered you to send the dementors! You almost ruined my alliance with dementors!"

"My Lord. I did not do such thing, I would never—"

"_Silence! Cruico!" _snared Voldemort. "Don't lie to me boy. Who else would have done it? You were the only one in the Summoning Chamber. No one can come to Summoning Chamber without my instruction!"

"My Lord, I received a letter from you saying—"

"_CRUCIO!" _shouted raged Voldemort"ARE YOU SAYING I DID THAT! YOU DARE USE ME AS YOUR DIRTY LIES! _CRUICO! CRUICO! CRUICO_!"

Draco Malfoy screamed like he was in hell. When the pain was gone, he laid down on the cold stone floor, shivering.

"Idiot boy, just a little pain and you lose your will to live. I will end your miserable life. _Avada Kedra—"_

"NOOOO!" shouted a woman.

The woman stood between Voldemort and Draco Malfoy.

"Please, my Lord. Spare my son. Please."

"Step aside," said Voldemort, waving his wand impatiently.

"No, please. Take me instead." Pleaded the woman

At that statement, Voldemort remembered his downfall. He quickly withdrew his wand and stepped into Gateway. A moment later, he disappeared.

The woman carried her unconscious son to her home. She laid him on his bed. Then,

_CRACK!_

She apperated to Snape's house.

* * *

When the train arrived at King's Cross. Unusually, the students silently disembark. Harry and his friends left the compartment without saying a word. 

Mrs. Weasly, Mr. Weasly, Mad-Eye Moody, and rest of the advanced guarded greeted them.

"Ron, Ginny, Harry!" hurrying forward and hugging them.

"What you all doing here?" asked Harry.

"We are here to greet you, boy!" scowled Moody. "Where are those muggles?"

"I doubt they will be here," said Harry.

"That's ok. You can stay with us Harry," said Mrs. Weasly.

"No. Although as much as I want to, I have to stay at my uncle's house until it's my birthday. That's what Dumbledore wanted me to do."

"Oh, we'll just take you to them. Everyone hold each other's hand."

When they held each other's hand, Mrs. Weasly apparated everyone to Harry's uncle's house.

"Here you are, Harry. Are you sure about this though?" asked Mrs.Weasly

"Yeah. I probably won't be welcomed, but I can handle it."

"All right, bye Harry."

"Bye mate! See you later!"

"Bye my love," said Ginny while giving him a kiss on a cheek.

Harry waved at them, and the group apparated. He sadly walk to uncle's house, expecting the worst.

* * *

"Just one more day and that freak is out of our hair for good!" exclaimed Vernon Dursley. 

Harry could have sworn that his uncle said that one million times ever since he came back from school one month early. It wasn't pretty sight when Dusleys found out that he came from school early. They threatened and refused to take Harry for last time, but reminding Dumbledore's favor and Moody's magical eye did the trick. Now, Harry waited anxiously to leave as his birthday was coming up. He was already packed up and was ready to leave as soon as he can.

Since he was locked up in his room, he was extremely bored. He still was 16 and can't do magic. All he did was to wait for the owls and practice occulmency.

During the summer, he decided to practice occulmency. The last battle with Snape was horrible. Snape knew what spell Harry would conjure before he even performed it. If only he knew how to do occulmency, maybe he could have caught Snape have Dumbledore's revenge. The thought of Snape made Harry's blood boil.

"Next time," Harry thought, "I am going to beat Snape and make him suffer!"

Just as he walked past the window, three owls soared through it.

"About time!" he exclaimed delightfully. One of the owls was Hedwig. One of was Ron's owl and the other owl was unknown to him. Harry opened Ron's letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy almost birthday! At the midnight my dad, Lupin, Tonks, and Moody are going to apparate to your room. Be ready._

_-Ron_

"Great!" Harry thought. He grabbed a parchment and a quill and wrote.

_Dear Ron,_

_Sounds great! Can't wait to leave Dusleys. See you later!_

_-Harry_

He tied his answer to Hedwig and told her to stay with Ron for while. Hedwig nibbled his finger and went off. Harry then opened the second letter he received.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_As stated on Mr. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore's will, your and Ms. Minerva McGonagall's presences are required in Gringott's Wizarding Bank on July 31st. Please reply to us to reschedule if July 31st is inconvenient time._

_Sincerely,_

_Griphook._

_Will Discussion Office._

As Harry was reading this he wondered, "Why Dumbledore left me with something? No matter, I have something to do anyway."

He grabbed quill and wrote a poem.

_16 years ago, you took me in_

_And thanks to you, my life has been trash bin._

_You never gave me a single descent birthday present,_

_Instead, you wanted me to pay for the rent._

_I decided not to pay for the rent, as you can see._

_Even monkeys agree that I shouldn't pay thee._

_If I do, then you will suffer like how you made me live my life,_

_So goodbye, my so called family. And good luck getting Dudley a wife!_

_-Harry James Potter. _

He looked over his poem. He thought this would be suitable and waited for his birthday. As he was reading this, he wondered if his parents or even Sirius was alive, he might have lived with Dusleys.

Harry grabbed the mirror that Sirius gave him. Even though he knew it didn't work, he still had tiny hope that Sirius face would appear and say…

Suddenly, the mirror started look gray and a man's face appeared. The man swept his long dark hair out of his eyes. It was Sirius.

"Hello, Harry. Long time no see."

* * *

A/N: I am sorry that if this story is short. I wanted to keep a suspense. So I had to write a cliffy. The next chapter is…well, you have to find out yourself! (MWAHAHAHA I am so evil). People READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

Review of the Day: "REVIEW!" said Hermione angrily. "Is that all boys care about? Cormac hasn't asked me one single question about myself, no, I've just been treated to "A Hundread Great REVIEWS Made by Cormac McLaggen' nonstop ever since—oh no, here he comes!"—Hermione Granger (HP 6) 


End file.
